<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>burning bright by chadsuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425752">burning bright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke'>chadsuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Sharingan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura's always known she's adopted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Team 7 🌀, why im sleep deprived 💖✨</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>burning bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Sakura’s always known she’s adopted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s not a big deal - of course not. There were a lot of orphans after the Kyuubi attack, and after the war that came before THAT, so Mama and Papa were happy to adopt a little girl. They tried to figure out who her biological parents were, if only so she could meet any family she might have had or see some pictures of them, learn about them, but they never managed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For years, she knew nothing and was happy - it didn’t matter. She loved and loves her Mama and Papa, and didn’t need to know any more. When she was seven years old, she dyed her hair bright pink JUST like Papa’s, and then nobody even thought she was adopted, not after that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>(When she’s 12 years old and officially a genin, her parents sit down and tell her that actually, they have always known what happen to her mother - even though they don’t know her name. She gave her life to protect Sakura in the Kyuubi attack, holding her as an infant in her arms, and her body was unidentifiable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Learning that is a sobering start to becoming a ninja.)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Still, she’s happy - she gets a team that’s one-third fantastic and two-thirds annoying, and grows to be something welcoming and something she cares about. Sakura overthrows a horrible businessman with them, chases down cats with them, and actually maybe even considers them to be friends.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She enters the chunin exams with them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And when everything goes to hell, when her teammates are unconscious and there are three terrifying genin who are trying to kill her and kill them, when she’s the only thing that’s standing between her teammates, between her <em>friends</em> and a swift death-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her kunai tears through her hair, fragments falling around her as she rolls to her feet, and when she lunges forward-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sakura’s eyes burn red.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDIT: As of recent choices by Ao3, I will no longer be posting my fics to this website. You can find my post on the topic <a href="https://ftcoye.tumblr.com/post/636026611124371456/im-moving-over-to-ffn">here</a>. I will be continuing this fanfic concept on FFN <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13756319/1/burning-bright">here</a>. Thank you.</p><p>this. maybe just maybe. might be its own thing eventually im very enamoured with this concept.</p><p>anyway thanks for reading! as per usual you can find me on tumblr at my writing blog <b>ftcoye</b>, and my personal <b>chadsuke</b>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>